Harmony and her daughter
by forever.stuck.in.her.dreams
Summary: Voldmort is gone. But is the world much safer without him? Or is there a new threat? As Harmony strugles to raise her child alone and figure out who she is seeing in her mirror she realizes once one evil is destroyed another waits around a corner.


**Prologe**

**I knew this night would come after years of waiting and preparing, it was here. Tonight I knew people would die. I wasn't sure who though. After me knowing for years it was coming I still wasn't ready; I still wasn't prepared.**

**We all stood by the front doof of our so called "home". Ever since the ministry had been taken over and destoryed by the death eaters it was home after home after home. Well for the Weasley's, Granger's, Longbottom's, and us the Potter's.**

**Harry just didn't understand it couldn't be tonight. I was going into labor and I needed him. When he married me 3 years ago he promised he would always be there for me. i would never be alone during my times of need but there he was leaving me.**

**Harry whispered in my ear "If I don't come back..." I wouldn't let him finish his sentence i didn't want to think about that right now. "Don't say your not coming back because you are." I was in tears holding most back. He looked straight at me and lead me into our room. He said "All of us know Im probably going to die toinght. There is a big possibility that I will die. So Im telling you now I love the name Hope for the baby and I want you to name her Hope if I don't come back." He swallowed hard, holding back tears, but continued "I love you. I've loved you since the moment I layed eyes on you. Mrs.Weasley is going to stay here with you tonight and Charlie is too. Hes in no shape to go. Ok?" I nodded without speaking. How could I speak my husbands giving me orders for if he dies?**

**After I hugged him and told him I loved him and I would take care of the baby if anything was to happen to him he made me promise this before he left. Then he walked out the door with the others preparing to apparate away to meet the order. That was the last time i saw him alive. Walking out the door and turning back and I could tell he was crying for he knew too that this was the last time he would ever see me.**

**Hours later Remus, Herminie, and Ron apparated right in the kitchen! Ron was badly hurt but I knew something eles was wrong ,they were all crying. I got little of what they said I was thinking about Harry. Why hadn't he come to tell us it was over? To tell us he had killed Voldmort? Where was Harry? Then I saw Ron's eyes flutter then fall. Herminie gave out a high pitched scream and Mrs.Weasley broke down in tears. Ron had died in Herminie's arms. His wife and the mother of his child. Remus explained in choked back tears that Voldmort was finally dead Harry had killed him. He added quickly " Herminie, myself, and Ron were all who survived." I didn't know how but I had been standing at that moment when he told us this. I collapsed on the floor. I couldn't breath, I couldn't do anything. Finally everything went black.**

**I couldn't believe It. I wouldn't. I woke up drenched in water and realized my water had broke. That didn't stop me. I made Remus take me to see Harry. I made him prove to me that what he was saying was true. Everyone tried to stop me because i was really in labor but i already knew where Harry was i sinced him and apparated there myself with the others help ever when I knew that could be bad for the baby. There were body's everywhere. Of people that i had known. People that i had loved,laughed,and cried with before. I saw none of them. I searched for one only. Then i spotted him. There Harry lay by the front doors of the castle. Wand still in hand clutched tightly as if he were still fighting with it. But there was something in his other hand as well. Before i picked it up i knew what it was. There was my locket. I knew it was mine before i touched it. Harry had taken if off when he hugged me good bye. There was my name inscribed on the back: Harmony Nicklous. There lay a photo of me and Harry. As i looked at the picture I went back in time to when we first met. After Harry decided to drop out of Hogwarts to find and destroy all 6 hurcuxs left he met me on the way. Where his parents were buried. My family and I lived there for years before Harry showed up but at first he was angry for people living there. He yelled and cried til he saw me. I was afraid of him even before i saw him i was upstairs in my room hiding but when i saw him i fell for him hard, as he fell for me. Ever since that day we were unstoppable we worked as a team at everything! Even when Harry's old girlfriend Genny showed up wanting to be with Harry that didn't stop him from wanting me! We had been together for a year then he proposed to me! I said yes of course he was everything in the world I wanted all i needed. Before or wedding Genny and Nevil married and Herminie and Ron as well. Soon after Harry and I wed i became pregnet as did Herminie. Herminie though was 2 monthes after me. Something pulled me back to the present. It was Mrs.Weasly she had found all her sons and husband laying around eachother Mr.Weasly in front to protect his boys. That sounded alot like Mr.Weasly always tring to protect others before protecting himself. After staring at her for a long time I turned again and focused on Harry. Then it hit me. I finally understood what I was seeing. My husband, best friend, father of my child, and the best wizard I had ever known, Harry Potter, was dead.**


End file.
